<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>借火 by langdre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733098">借火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/langdre/pseuds/langdre'>langdre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/langdre/pseuds/langdre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们拥抱时也拥抱了对方的幼稚，吞咽下对方口中的滋味，令酒不至苦喉，烟不至辣嗓。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>借火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索隆从夜里醒来。<br/>屋外下着沙沙的细雨，余光能瞧见黑色雨滴打在窗台，无声地溅湿窗格。他在黑暗中瞪视天花板，落灰的华美水晶吊灯对着他张牙舞爪，一副黑虎掏心的模样。<br/>待意识从迷蒙混沌中归来，他便没法将注意力停留在四周了。他的左眼有如蚁噬，刀疤略长，他的三分之一张脸都陷入那样的酥麻和痒痛中。不存在的黑色小蚁沿着他的毛孔，撕破他的皮肤，将蚁酸哺乳般源源灌入他体内，将他的神经啃咬又抓挠。<br/>窗外好似打雷了，好似又没有。<br/>索隆练刀十几年，大小伤受过不少。或许是面上当真更敏感，又或者根本是心理作用，他感觉左眼此时比过往的伤口都格外磨人一些。佩罗娜说他看起来根本不在意少了一只眼睛，他心里也确是这样想的。他向来对自己不温柔，只剩一只眼也能看，只剩一只耳也能听，哪怕只剩一颗肾脏、半颗心，还能活，这便足够了。<br/>腰下有个小铁块硌着，索隆知道那是塞在腹卷里的打火机。他伸手把它掏出来，咯嘣咯嘣玩了两下盖子，摸索着按上火轮，第一次点燃了火。火苗刚嗤嗤蹿上一寸，又立即被他盖灭了。<br/>说来也好笑，他与厨子在香波岛的角落里乱啃一气，吻得昏头转向——至少厨子必然如此。其证据便是当路飞倏忽冒出来时，厨子惊慌地将手里的打火机塞进索隆的腹卷里。待到索隆发现时，人已经落在克拉伊咖那岛上了，自然没机会物归原主。<br/>这是个简朴的钢制打火机，借着窗外微光，它表面呈出拉丝工艺独特的银色哑光。索隆虽已揣着它大半年，但既没有用过，也没有认真观察过它。此时他掐着打火机看了一会，又把它塞回了腹卷里。<br/>窗外仍是淅淅雨声，他闭上眼，又觉得左脸像被锉刀反复刮磨。翻了一小会，他耐着不适睡了。</p><p>黑刀刀尖一抖，便从虚空中削出两道风，迎索隆门面而去。米霍克向来不为弟子留手，此时也不例外。索隆心知不能直迎，稍一侧身，将刀风卸下。米霍克手下未停，续了两步，与索隆刀剑交锋。<br/>铁鸣嗡嗡，剑气被劈碎飞溅，砾石四起。一旁吃甜甜圈的佩罗娜吓到惊呼连连，提着裙子跳开时，还不忘带走她的小阳伞。<br/>俄顷之间，两人已来往十数回合。米霍克忽而疏远，将黑刀隔空轻点，要故伎重演。索隆则想趁热打铁敌退我进，当即迎上。风啸眼看要将年轻剑士裹挟起来，他高声一喝，已将刀光一一挑开。<br/>“重复的招式对我可没有作用！”<br/>但他话音还没来得及逸散，便感觉左脸一凉。先是汗液沁湿的绷带忽地松开，汗水突凉，然后血便顺着他额角淌下来，又汇上一股热。<br/>索隆动作顿僵，卡壳般慢慢转头瞧落在地上的几节绷带。米霍克还立在原处，像棵松。<br/>“不要看到你没有看到的东西。”米霍克语气依然风轻云淡。“你回房间去反思，没想好不要找我对招。”</p><p>客厅的钟声穿透重重木门，与夜晚一起到达了索隆的房间。岛上总是雾霭沉沉，夜里尤其阴翳。<br/>索隆枯坐在桌前，没有点灯。左脸上的疼痛又开始蠢蠢攒动，像是一群喜夜嫌阳的虫，宣布今晚也要嚼食他的皮肉。<br/>米霍克的话说得无头无尾，但很直白，他信索隆能听懂，索隆确也听懂了。可“懂”也不过是个单音节的词，虫子还在血管冲浪，神经攀岩。索隆今早才知昨晚没有下雨，沙沙是风吹树冠。瞧见的都是他以为的，脑子要倔强地将左眼存在过的痕迹留下来，不惜瞒天过海，编造事实。他的身体比他想象中对那只眼睛在意得多。<br/>他又坐了小会，伸手从腹卷里摸出了那只打火机，两下打着了。索隆终于承认他那天也吻昏了头，竟然没注意到这样沉甸甸的玩意被塞进了腹卷里。他把打火机摆在桌上，银丝被火光照成金丝，让他不由自主地想起它原来的主人。<br/>如果说厨具是山治的灵魂，那打火机说成他的分身也不为过。眉眼朦胧如远山，任一口烟都像叹息，夹着烟的两指却又牵着青筋，一抖便勾出一串性感与情欲。索隆喜欢苦味，便爱在这时候吻他，可两个人的唇一接触，山治的舌尖就变得甜了。恋爱机器超负荷运作，朝天冒烟，高眉深目、灿灿碧眼都真切如菜篮里摆尾的沙丁鱼。<br/>索隆闭上眼，仍能感觉到火光憧憧。左眼忽然痒得不那么磨人，半推半就送他入梦。<br/>他梦到厨子系着滑稽的粉色围裙，靠在吧台上与他说话。厨子向他抱怨打火机的煤油用得太快，下个岛还在缥缈远方，再这样下去只能用灶火点烟。他毫不客气说毋庸操心，臭烟鬼的香烟会先告急。他嘴里还含着酒瓶口，因此受到了厨子的相讥。<br/>虽然无人提及过，但索隆知道山治的烟与自己的酒相似，都是他们宣布自己成为大人的实物道具。少年真的抽条长大，不成熟的陋习却也留下了。他们拥抱时也拥抱了对方的幼稚，吞咽下对方口中的滋味，令酒不至苦喉，烟不至辣嗓。<br/>索隆不常刻意想起山治，也极少做梦。梦里的他和厨子好容易结束争吵，佩罗娜的尖叫就将他唤醒了。幽灵少女在他身边穿梭，奈何触碰不到，着急得像只扑棱棱的小母鸡。<br/>“别睡啦！着火啦！”<br/>打火机四周早已开始冒火，火焰最高处已经窜至半尺余，整只打火机全然成了支无法把握的火炬，眼看就要点燃墙上的搁架。索隆伴随着一声高过一声的尖叫，飞快叩下滚烫的打火机盖，将其扫到了地上。<br/>佩罗娜早已嚎得眼泪汪汪，见终于没酿成大祸，才含着眼泪噤声，过了一会恢复了精力，又开始指着索隆脑袋大骂。<br/>打火机在地上默默躺着，全然没有方才的嚣张模样。索隆等了些许时间才将它从地上捡了回来，仍是被烫得一叫。<br/>臭厨子就是臭厨子，到哪都是麻烦。他将打火机抛来抛去好几回，最后塞回了腹卷里。</p><p>次日练剑时候，米霍克两次从报纸中抬起头看他。索隆昨夜睡了个无梦的好觉，此时只觉得清爽，并没有太在意。<br/>佩罗娜指指他脑袋：“焦了一点点。”<br/>索隆摸摸头顶，果真摸到一小片格外硬卷的头发，他又下意识去握那只打火机。打火机早就不再发烫了，此时只散出他的体温。他只轻轻握了一下，就将手扶回了刀柄。<br/>这次就原谅他，看在好觉的份上。剑士这样想。<br/>直至傍晚，米霍克也没有对索隆的训练进行批评或指点。他提着刚打上的水路过时，驻足看了一会，旋即提着水桶入堡内了。佩罗娜闲暇无事，最爱掺和这俩师徒的事，此时瞧瞧这个又瞧瞧那个，惴惴问：“他是不是还没有原谅你啊？”索隆懒得和她解释太多，只是在挥刀间隙摇了摇头。佩罗娜看不懂：“是没事了？还是相反啊！”<br/>剑士闭着眼接着默数一千零七十一，又往下数了三百八十九，终于将少女数跑了。他将刀归鞘，仰面躺在石板上。天灰得一如往常，云层压得很低，极像夜里黑漆漆的天花板。索隆将打火机掏出来，举着它像举着真正的火炬。他按了两下，火轮显然已被昨夜的火烧得变形，刮擦打火石的手感变得松滑。瘦小的火苗冒出头来，剑士仿佛于心不忍地盖灭了它。<br/>他最终将厨子的打火机搁在唇上，抱着脑袋睡着了。<br/>他本希望能继续昨天傍晚的那个梦，怎知这次来的是怪奇线路。梦里的厨子变成了一盒卷眉牌驱虫药，不知从哪里跳到了索隆的手上。索隆撕开包装，将盒子往狭长的虫穴一抖，巴掌大的二头身厨子就从盒子里跳下，挥舞着长矛那样夸张的纸卷烟，骂骂咧咧着将那些蚂蚁全数驱走了。<br/>梦真是不讲道理得很，若是现实，肯定是厨子被虫子撵着跑。<br/>佩罗娜不知道什么时候又回到了屋外。她蹲在石板左侧，先用夸张的词句讲述索隆刚才在梦里笑得多么阴恻恻，然后才记起正题。“米霍克说，这个，”她指指还摆在索隆唇上的打火机，“可能是昨晚烧得太久，内胆坏了。”<br/>索隆这才将打火机从脸上取下，转头去看本没有进入他视线的佩罗娜。<br/>“在岛上肯定修不了了。”佩罗娜抱着膝盖看他。“你又不抽烟，这打火机是别人借给你的吧。”<br/>“没关系，他不会介意的，说不定还很开心。”甚至可能说“烧得这么严重是不是因为你每天想我的时候都会点燃它”之类的废话。“今晚吃什么？”<br/>“三明治。你瞎说吧，哪有这种人。”<br/>“就是有这种人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>